


Control

by OroroNebbia



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OroroNebbia/pseuds/OroroNebbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sin lugar a dudas, Anthony Edward Stark era una mente brillante, pero la herencia de su padre había dejado una huella demasiado profunda en su interior. La manzana a veces no cae muy lejos del árbol, y en este caso, la manzana venía podrida desde el principio"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

El mundo ya no era como antes, la humanidad se encontraba sumergida bajo el control total de alguien terriblemente poderoso, de alguien que no estaba dispuesto a compartir su nuevo reino con **nadie más**.

 

 

En algún punto de su vida, algo había salido mal, nadie estaba muy seguro de que es lo que había sido, ya que no era extraño de que su vida hubiese estado repleta de incidentes y de dolor, tomando en cuenta de quien había sido su padre, había sido solo cosa de tiempo para que ese lado destructivo saliera a flote.

 

Pero quien hubiese sabido que llegaría a este punto, llegaría a ser tan poderosamente **incontrolable**.

 

 

 **Anthony Edward Stark** , desde muy temprana edad había sido un genio, siendo el hijo de su padre la herencia de destrucción había pasado a él.

 

Si Howard Stark se había hecho su fortuna y su nombre a base de armas, Anthony estaba más que dispuesto a superarlo, y si para ello tenia que crear cosas aun más destructivas e imparables **, eso haría**.

 

 

Nadie sabe si fueron los numerosos secuestros, o quizás el hecho de que sus  padres nunca estuviesen con él, la temprana muerte de su madre, el hecho de que su padre no parecía quererlo, los intentos de asesinato, los conflictos, nadie lo sabia con seguridad, pero algo pareció haberse roto dentro del heredero Stark, y a los 18 años la cosa se fue completamente de las manos, poco a poco comenzó a salir a la luz publica como el joven Stark parecía estar haciéndose un nombre en el bajo mundo, como parecía estar preparándose para algo. Nadie estaba muy seguro para que exactamente.

 

 

Howard había muerto hace unos años atrás, **Obadiah Stane** , antiguo amigo y socio de su padre, de un ambicioso ataque, había intentado quitarle su empresa, su herencia, había intentado quitarle todo,, alegando que el Anthony Stark, era demasiado joven, demasiado inestable, demasiado irresponsable para hacerse con el control de la empresa.

 

**Anthony no estaba dispuesto a eso.**

 

Así fue como hizo acto de presencia por primera vez la armadura de **Iron Man** , ante su aparición muchos civiles creyeron estar viendo el nacimiento de un nuevo héroe.

 

Pero que **equivocados** estaban.

 

Iron Man se deshizo de Obadiah Stane de una manera que no dejaba en duda de quien se encontraba bajo la mascara, después de eso, hallándose con el poder para hacer absolutamente lo que quisiera, comenzaron los ataques, comenzaron las muertes, comenzó el camino a la conquista del mundo, un camino que estaría lleno de sangre y de la metálica risa de Stark.

 

 

Algo dentro de la cabeza de Anthony no estaba del todo bien, o por lo menos eso es lo que la gente pensaba, o lo que la gente quería creer, el pobre chico se había trastornado ante la muerte de su padre y de lo sucedido con Stane, pero ¿Como hubiesen podido saber que simplemente esta era la verdad detrás del joven Stark? El que se había impuesto de que si quería superar a su padre ya no bastaba con construir armas, con ayudar a fomentar las guerras, si quería ser recordado tendría que escribir el mismo la historia, y si para ello tenia que tener el control de todo, **eso haría**.

 

**Y eso hizo.**

 

 

Muchos **intentaron** detenerle.

 

 

Súper héroe que se le enfrentaba, era súper héroe que terminaba muerto o pero aun, **prisionero**. Si de algo podía jactarse Stark, era de su habilidad para poco convencionales métodos de tortura. Sus prisioneros nunca sobrevivían mas de unas pocas semanas.

 

 

El ingenio y la inteligencia de Stark era imparable, construyó sus propias prisiones, construyó sus propios soldados, no dejó que nadie se acercara a su tecnología, nadie más que él.

 

El mundo estaba bajo sus pies, y no había quien quisiera detenerle, o que tuviese el poder para hacerlo, Anthony mantenía un ojo atento a todas las posibles amenazan, cada pieza de tecnología que el mismo había creado, era un ojo de vigilancia sobre la gente, nadie podía decir o hacer algo sin que él lo supiera.

 

 

Sumado a ello, hizo varias alianzas con villanos más que conocidos, y con otros cuantos que nunca nadie había visto jamás, villanos tan malvados como el mismo Anthony, tan dispuestos a causar caos y dolor como el

 

Victor Von Doom, conocido como **Doctor Doom** , científico maligno cubierto de metal, había alegado una alianza en el momento mismo que Stark subió al poder, ofreció sus conocimientos en tecnología y magia con la sola condición de conservar Latveria. Anthony no dudó en conceder ese pequeño pedido, después de todo, contar con el aclamado Doctor Doom como aliado sumaba más a su dominio sobre la gente.

 

**Loki** , dios asgardiano venido de otro mundo, hizo acto de presencia varias veces, al parecer disfrutaba ver lo que había logrado Stark en tan solo unos años. Anthony tenía solo 24 años cuando ayudó a Loki a tomar prisionero a su propio hermano, Thor, dios del trueno. Después de eso el dios de ojos verdes le prometió estar dispuesto a ayudarle cada vez que lo necesitara, a cambio de todo ello, Stark había conservado el martillo de Thor, un arma que Loki había preferido dejar a su cuidado.

 

 _“Mientras mas lejos de Thor este, mejor para mi”_ le había dicho el de ojos verdes antes de partir de regreso a Asgard.

 

Teniendo un aliado como ese, nadie puso en duda que ya no había forma de escapar, que no había súper héroes lo suficientemente poderosos para detenerlo, y después de un tiempo, ningún súper héroe estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

 

 

Con el tiempo la comunidad de héroes había disminuido radicalmente, Anthony les permitía hacer pequeños actos, ayudar con pequeñas cosas en las ciudades, pero más allá de eso, la intervención de directa de alguno de ellos en alguno de los planes del joven Stark estaba penado con la muerte.

 

Su vida era perfecta. Era el hombre mas poderoso del mundo, su tecnología en manos de cada persona le brindaba un poder sobre ellas del que no estaban enterados, su armadura le brindaba un control que nadie le quitaría, no había quien pudiese detenerle.

 

 

Anthony Stark tenía 29 años cuando encontraron al **Capitán.**

 

 

Capitán América había sido todo un icono durante la segunda guerra mundial, se había hecho su propio nombre a base de victorias y peleas invictas, dejando de lado los comentarios sobre su origen, de como no era mas que un mero experimento, que por culpa de él, la forma de replicar el suero había quedado perdida para siempre, si tan solo se hubiese movido mas rápido, si tan solo hubiese salvado al Dr. Erskine.

 

 

Era sabido que el Capitán había desaparecido poco antes de que ganaran la guerra, nadie nunca supo que había sucedido con él, y ahora Stark lo sabía.

 

El súper soldado había caído en el ártico y había quedado congelado, preservándose hasta el día de hoy, esperando que alguien le encontrara, que alguien lo rescatara de su prisión de hielo.

 

 

Pobre Capitán Rogers que acababa de ser rescatado por un tirano sicópata. Hubiese sabido cuanto había cambiado el mundo, quizás hubiese preferido quedarse bajo el agua congelado.

 

 

Mientras el Capitán era transportado hacía la mansión de Stark, este último no demoró en anunciar su hallazgo, queriendo restregarle en la cara de los que aun se le oponían el trofeo en que se había convertido su héroe más icónico, disfrutar de la desesperanza en la gente, de la sorpresa y de la desilusión.

 

 

Pero, algunas cosas tienen la tendencia a no salir como se les planea, y en este caso, así fue.

 

 

Había sido el calor de la nave en la que lo transportaban, había sido el calor de la mansión, el calor de su laboratorio, pequeños detalles que Stark en su felicidad no había tomado en cuenta. Al momento de depositar a Rogers sobre una de las mesas en su laboratorio, la situación se le escapó un poco de las manos.

 

Steve Rogers, alias Capitán América estaba vivo y despierto.

 

La discusión y la pelea que siguió al despertar de Capitán América llegó a conocimiento publico, y no porque Anthony así lo deseara, pero un buen pedazo de su mansión quedó reducida a pedazos después del enfrentamiento, cualquiera que hubiese estado lo suficientemente cerca hubiese visto con claridad como Iron Man peleaba con Capitán América, hubiese visto como este ultimo era finalmente vencido y aprisionado. Pero a diferencia de muchos otros, Steve Rogers no fue llevado a ninguna prisión, por supuesto que no, Anthony Stark aun tenía muchas cosas que descubrir de él.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

-          _“¿¡Quien eres!?” –_ fue lo primero que exclamó el rubio soldado al recuperar la conciencia y encontrarse encerrado en una prisión de vidrio, en un lugar que bien parecía un laboratorio, lo que solo le sumaba a su incomodidad.

 

-          _“Mi nombre es Anthony Stark” –_ le dijo el tirano sonriendo de medio lado, de pie frente a la prisión que había preparado para emergencias, solo un vidrio blindado les separaba.

 

-          _“¿Dónde estoy?” –_ volvió a preguntar, esta vez algo mas calmado.

 

-          _“En mi casa, Nueva York, 2012” –_ le respondió cruzándose de brazos.

 

-          _“¿2012? ¿Es el año 2012?”_

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

Anthony tenia muy bien planteado que es lo que quería hacer ahora con Rogers, pero por alguna extraña razón le había entregado una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, previamente blindada y cerrada, después de todo seguía siendo su prisionero, mientras que el rubio soldado había comenzado a llamarle Tony.

 

-          _“No entiendo porque estas haciendo esto” –_ le dijo un día Rogers de pie cerca de una de las ventanas, Stark había subido a dejarle una bandeja con comida, deteniéndose en la puerta al escuchar al otro.

 

-          _“¿Traerte comida? Pensé que tenias hambre” –_ le devolvió dejando la bandeja en el escritorio, la puerta se cerró de manera automática.

 

-          _“Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero Tony”_

 

-          _“No entiendo porque insistes en llamarme así”_

 

-          _“Anthony suena demasiado…” –_ no terminó la frase, Stark simplemente le miró. Por supuesto que sabía a que se refería el rubio, y la verdad era que no tenia la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo. No entendía porque le había dado tantas comodidades, pero aun así lo mantenía prisionero, cada vez que pensaba en dejarle libre las posibilidades de una rebelión utilizando a Rogers como icono le convencían de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Eso, y el hecho de que a pesar de todo, la compañía del rubio no era tan mala, era diferente.

 

-          _“Esta bien, puedes llamarme como quieras” –_ le dijo – _“También te traje esto” –_ dijo sacando una Tablet y entregándosela al rubio, días atrás el moreno se había dedicado a ponerle al día en lo referente a las comodidades de esta época moderna, entre estas la tecnología y sus beneficios.

 

-          _“Gracias…creo”_

 

-          _“Contiene algunos libros y textos de historia, para que te pongas al día con lo que esta sucediendo en el mundo” –_ Steve le miró ante esto ultimo, y Anthony supo de inmediato que no debió haber dicho nada, porque si de algo se había encargado el moreno, había sido del manejo mediático. Rogers sabía su nombre, pero no sabía **quien era.**

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

Por supuesto de que por más de que estuviese cubriendo su rastro, era solo cosa de tiempo para que Rogers descubriera toda la verdad de quien lo tenía cautivo.

 

Y solo había bastado una visita de Loki, y el hecho de que Stark había tenido que salir.

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

-          _“¡Eres un monstruo!” –_ fue lo primero que dijo Steve al momento de que Stark entrará en su habitación.

-          _“Lo se” –_ le respondió el moreno con simplicidad, el rubio le miró con ojos sorprendidos, nunca creyó que el otro reaccionaría de manera tan calmada, no después de todo lo que había leído sobre él.

 

-          _“Eres un villano, un tirano, eres exactamente igual al monstruo contra el cual estuve peleando en la guerra” –_ dijo con la voz apretada.

 

-          _“Red Skull” –_ devolvió Anthony como quien no quiere la cosa, Steve le miró con furia en sus ojos celestes. – _“En ningún momento te mentí, simplemente preferí no decirte todo”_

 

-          _“¿Por qué me tienes encerrado?”_

 

-          “ _Porque eres una potencial amenaza si estas libre”_

 

-          _“Una potencial amenaza para tu gobierno”_

 

-          _“Por supuesto, y para mi también”_

 

-          _“Pero no es eso lo que quiero saber” –_ le dijo acercándose, deteniéndose a poca distancia del moreno, el que tuvo que levantar un poco la vista. – _“¿Por qué me encerraste si podrías haberme matado? Muerto no sería una amenaza para ti”_

 

-          _“Pero tampoco serías una entretención”_

 

-          _“¿Es eso lo que soy?”_

 

-          _“¿Qué mas esperabas ser?”_

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

Steve no volvió a hablarle por días. No importaba cuantas veces fuese a verlo a su habitación, no había forma de que saliera alguna palabra de sus labios. Normalmente Stark hubiese aclamado su atención por cualquier medio, pero sentía que con Steve simplemente no podía.

 

Steve era **especial**.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

Dos meses y medio era el tiempo que llevaba Steve en la mansión. Una semana completa desde que había dejado de hablarle a Anthony.

 

¿Qué es lo que pasaba por la cabeza del súper soldado en este momento?

 

Lidiando con el hecho de que había sido rescatado y luego encarcelado por la misma persona, la que no solo era un tirano dictador, sino que también era su cuidador, quien le había enseñado todo lo nuevo de este futuro, pero que era un asesino al mismo tiempo.

 

**¿Cómo podía tener características tan contradictorias?**

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

Como siempre, Steve pudo escuchar con claridad los pasos de Anthony acercándose a su habitación. Estos días le habían servido para meditar con calma todo lo que había sucedido, como y porque habían llegado hasta aquí.

 

Tenia un plan en mente y al fin, momento de ponerlo a prueba. **Era ahora o nunca.**

Stark abrió la puerta y se adentró en la habitación con la bandeja en las manos, Steve estaba dándole la espalda, pero aun así pudo escuchar el suspiro que salió de los labios del moreno.

 

Antes de que Anthony pudiese siquiera acercarse a la puerta para salir, Steve lo envolvió en sus brazos y le besó como si su vida dependiera de eso.

 

El beso fue solo el principio. Las cosas se salieron de control rápidamente.

 

**¿Era esto lo que llamaban síndrome de Estocolmo?**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

Cuando Anthony despertó, Steve ya no estaba, y la puerta se encontraba abierta de par en par.

 

-          _“¡Mierda!”_

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

El mundo exterior no había sabido nada de Capitán América por casi tres meses, muchos presumían que el gran icono americano estaba muerto, Anthony Stark no había salido de su mansión, lo que sea que había sucedido adentro no podía haber sido del todo bueno, mucho menos para el súper soldado. Encontrándose no solo en un futuro completamente avanzado, sino que también diferente, gobernado por quien ahora le tenia prisionero, por un joven que no parecía mucho mayor que el, que había tomado el control del país completo como si se tratara de su derecho de nacimiento.

 

 

La gente en general no tenía la más remota idea de todo lo que había sucedido en aquella mansión.

 

 

Por eso, fue una gran sorpresa para muchos, el descubrir que Capitán América se acababa de convertir en la primera persona, en el primer súper héroe en escapar de las garras de Stark. Nadie estaba muy seguro de como lo había echo, Rogers había asegurado que simplemente se le había presentado una oportunidad de huir y él la había tomado. Más allá de eso, la gente no tenia porque saber que mas había sucedido, la gente quería disfrutar del hecho de que al fin había alguien dispuesto a luchar por ellos.

 

 

Pero no sería fácil. Nunca sería fácil.

 

Lo que sea que había sucedido dentro de la mansión de Stark había dejado una huella en Rogers, una marca que sin importar cuantas veces se enfrentara a Iron Man en el futuro, simplemente no podria borrar.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

-          _“¿Problemas en el paraíso?” –_ se pudo escuchar una voz sedosa y masculina. Stark se volteó del escritorio en donde había estado trabajando, para mirar directamente a los ojos verdes de Loki, el que se encontraba a unos pasos de él, apoyado en la pared, de brazos cruzados y con una peculiar sonrisa en sus labios.

 

-          _“Podría decirse” –_ le respondió escuetamente. Después de tanto tiempo de conocerse, Anthony consideraba a Loki lo más cercano a un amigo, que no fuese una maquina claro esta, mientras que Loki veían en Stark un potencial que podía alcanzar aun más, que solo necesitaba algunos incentivos. Y si también lo consideraba lo mas cercano a un amigo, no tendría por qué decírselo.

 

-          _“Realmente no te vez del todo bien” –_ soltó mirándole mas atentamente, notando lo desordenado de su cabello y lo de desarreglado de su ropa – _“¿Qué paso?”_

 

-          _“Escapó un prisionero” –_ Loki le miró enarcando una ceja, no creía que aquello era posible, el mismo dios había visto como eran las prisiones de Stark, escapar de allí era imposible. Pero Loki no sabía aun, que dicho prisionero no había estado cautivo en una prisión, sino que en la mansión.

 

-          _“¿Cómo es eso posible? He visto sus prisiones Stark, nadie puede escapar de ellas” –_ ante esas palabras el millonario no puedo evitar soltar una risa seca.

 

-          _“Lo tenia prisionero en la mansión” –_ Loki caminó hasta colocarse frente al escritorio, Stark levantó la vista notando que el de ojos verdes parecía estar esperando que continuara.

 

-          _“¿Steve?”_

 

-          _“¿Cómo sabes?” –_ inquirió enarcando una ceja.

 

-          _“Tuve una pequeña conversación con él, pero no creí que fuese tu prisionero”_

 

-          _“¿Quién creíste que era? No traigo mucha gente a la mansión” –_ le reprochó.

 

-          _“Pensé que era una de tus conquistas” –_ Anthony le miró con los labios apretados, a lo que Loki simplemente rio.

 

-          _“Pero bueno, siento que debo preguntar” –_ dijo deteniéndose un segundo – _“¿Por qué no lo tenias en una de las prisiones? ¿Por qué aquí? No es común para ti, tener a un prisionero casi como un invitado”_

 

-          _“él era especial, no podía dejarlo en alguna de las prisiones” –_ soltó con una mueca, como si le costara decir esas palabras.

 

-          _“¿Especial? ¿Especial porque?”_

 

Ante la pregunta de Loki, Anthony decidió que lo mejor, era contarle todo, así que apoyándose en el borde de su escritorio le explicó con bastante detalle quien había sido, y quien era Steve Rogers, sin olvidar por supuesto, todos los problemas que ahora le estaba causando.

 

Loki sonrió mirando las pantallas en donde se desplegaron varios videos, algunos viejos otros nuevos, cada uno de ellos mostrando a Capitán América en todo ese esplendor que le había hecho tan famoso, tan admirado. Stark no sabía si aplaudir ante cada uno de sus impecables movimientos o destruir la maldita pantalla. Rogers se estaba convirtiendo en un pensamiento incesante en su cabeza, en un problema que no encontraba como solucionar.

 

-          _“Debes atraparlo de nuevo” –_ le dijo Loki después de escuchar todo lo que tenia que escuchar, Stark le miró con cierto reproche, por supuesto que el dios asgardiano  le diría algo como eso

 

-          _“Como si fuese tan fácil”_

 

-          _“Por supuesto que lo es” –_ Stark le miró, a lo que Loki dibujó una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa que Anthony conocía demasiado bien.

 

-          _“¿Vas a ayudarme?”_

 

-          _“Si” –_ le respondió simplemente – _“Esto podría ser divertido”_

 

-          _“Steve no será tan fácil de atrapar”_

 

-          _“Eso lo hace aun mejor”_

 

Ambos sonrieron.

 

Anthony no tenía de que preocuparse, con la ayuda de Loki tendría a Steve de regreso en el lugar en donde pertenencia.

 

 **En cadenado a su lado**.

 

El tiempo pasado con Steve le había ablandado, pero ya no. Loki pudo notar el brillo en los ojos del otro, ese brillo que solo podía indicar malas noticias para el mundo.

 

Steve no volvería a escapar nunca más.

 

-          _“Vamos” –_ le dijo a Loki – “ _Tenemos cosas que hacer”_

 

La risa del dios asgardiano resonó en toda la oficina.

 

La cacería acababa de comenzar.

 

**Fin.**


End file.
